


The Importance of Coffee

by WildHaunt



Category: Silence of the Lambs - Fandom, XFiles - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/F, xfiles/silence of the lambs cross over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHaunt/pseuds/WildHaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana Scully and Clarice Starling are both staying at the Quantico student housing facility for the holidays. Both think they are the only one in the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [browneyednerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyednerd/gifts).



> I wanted to write something cute for my partner, Browneyednerd. I love her very much and like the idea of a Scully/Starling Ship.  
> so uhm here's an FBI training academy AU drabble.

Dana Scully is working tirelessly in her tiny living quarters at Quantico. Her short red hair is tied up in a ponytail, out of her face. Standard FBI training sweatshirt and blue plaid pajama bottoms are her wardrobe for at least the next few day. It's not like there's anyone here to tell her change, not until after the holiday at least. She has space enough in room for her single bed, an old tattered floral couch held together with duct tape and prayer, a chest of drawers, and a desk covered in text books and heavily thumbed medical journals. Post it notes fall out of one like snow when she leafs through it trying desperately to memorize the page. Finals are coming and she's feeling far behind, not panicked, yet, more overworked and exhausted. 

Her mental fatigue is winning by miles against the four cups of coffee she's had since this morning. Speaking of... she rises and stretches her skinny arms over her head working out the knots in her back. Blinking against the harsh light of the hall turns to her investigation of another pot of coffee in the communal kitchen. The stress of FBI training and med school might be eating away at her she thinks. When was the last time she did something just for her, just for her own happiness. Other than stress eat that half a pie a week and a half ago. 

She started a fresh pot brewing about a half hour ago it should be done by now if not a little extra strong. The smell of hot coffee is little more than a faint waft on her way to the kitchen. She’s thankful that the others on her floor are gone for the holiday. Her movements are automatic and practiced. How many late nights has she been at this? The last semester is full of them. Flip the light on, open the cabinet, fetch cup, pour the coffee… pour the coffee… “WHERE THE FUCK IS THE COFFEE?” She knows she started a pot. She knows it should be here in this container in her hand. Nothing but empty glass stares back at her. Did I forget to turn it on, she wonders... No the grounds are wet. Someone drank all her coffee. 

The hum of the halogen like the thoughts in her head buzzing like a hornets nest. She sets to work starting another pot. Cursing as she refills the machine, slamming the grounds into the trash can. The caffeine thief didn’t even have the decency to reset the coffee maker. She grumbles and paces the linoleum. Refusing to leave until that first cup is in her possession.

She can almost feel the warmth of the mug in her hands. Cursing the wretch preventing her from prime study time. _Oh when I find the monster who hijacked my caffeine. They’ll have to open a new case study on the crime._ She stops abruptly and perks toward the foot steps echoing in the hall. AH HA! The culprit returns to the scene of the crime! Dana is almost giddy that she has the person responsible just within reach. The heating unit on the coffee maker sizzles.

Clarice Starling’s evening has been blessed since she came in from the obstacle course run. She's the only one in the building and someone else left the coffee set up but never started before they left. She’s practically dancing down the hall toward the kitchen in her blue jeans and grey sweater. Cup of coffee in the shower everything was gonna be amazing today. The music in her walkman is blaring as she sings along her voice a little off key and full of West Virginia drawl, “DON’T STOP BELIEVIN’, HOLD ON TO THAT FEELIN’!!” 

With no care to the world around her she moves to the music as she glides onto the linoleum of the kitchen in her thick woolly socks. Unfortunately for her she's woefully unaware of Dana’s gaze and folded expectant arms as Clarice walks right into the other woman knocking her to the ground. “OW! Hey what the hell were you thinking!” Dana shouts knowing Clarice will hear her.

“I’m so sorry,” Clarice stammers startled and reaches out to the woman on the floor with one hand and slips off her headphones with the other, “I didn’t know anyone else was in the building. I take it that was your coffee I drank earlier? Thought someone had abandoned theirs.” Dana is furious pulling herself up using the counter waving Clarice's hand away. 

“You thought that you had just forgotten a pot of coffee?! That was my coffee. I’ve been missing out on some serious study time because of your negligence!”

“I really didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Dana. I didn't know ” Clarice suddenly crestfallen and sheepish, she shuffles her foot along the floor.

Scully narrows her eyes and and squares up, she's not backing down on this. Starling instinctively raises her hands and backs against the wall never breaking eye contact. “You couldn’t spend a few minutes thinking? Couldn’t take enough time to I don’t know … CHANGE THE FILTER?!” 

Clarice coughs trying to not seem so nervous but Dana is so close and her intensity is a little sweet. But Dana's still close enough that when she breathes she swears she feels her chest brush faintly against the woman in front of her. Her mouth goes immediately dry and her palms begin to sweat. She wipes them on her jeans. How long had she admired this angry redhead? Her dedication to the truth in the world around her, her skepticism, her trust in her instincts. Here she was face to face with her and she is pissed! Not exactly the way she wanted their interaction to go. 

Clarice is overcome with the stale taste of old coffe in her mouth leaving her feeling self-conscious and guilty. “Dana, I..I’m sorry, if I had known it was your pot I’d have left it alone. It was getting cold anyway,” the pot bubbles and the distant sound of Steve Perry singing about how true love won’t desert him fills the air around them. Scully’s accusatory finger is still pointed in Starling’s face but her expression softens.

“You really didn’t mean to?”

“Dana, I swear,” Clarice nods but doesn’t break eye contact.

Scully can hear it now. That slow soft West Virginia breaking through Clarice’s normally unaccented speech. Hearing her voice in that slow cadence feels like a fist around her stomach. She’d hadn't really noticed how understated Starling’s beauty is. Soft girlish face hard around the eyes from too many late nights & too little sleep. She breathes deeply and takes a step back. This urge to kiss Clarice and apologize herself for overreacting is sudden and surprising. She forces herself to look away from Clarice for a moment keeping close. She breathes heavily.

"I acted impulsively, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you over something so petty."  
"Dana, it's fine, I should have known it was too good to be true." Clarice tucks her brown hair behind her ear and looks at the floor rocking on her feet. The coffee maker bubbles quietly behind them. 

Clarice looks up at Dana curious as to why she hasn't moved. She breathes deep and grabs hold of Dana’s hand and pulls her closer. Taking in the feel and smell of her. Toe to toe and heart to heart. She kisses her softly on the lips. Not parting them just sweetly touching them with hers. Dana freezes for a moment her heart pounding in her throat.

Without thinking she presses closer to Clarice returning the kiss. Her lips are just as soft as she'd imagined. The smell of coffee and sweat and that strange soft chemical smell of the FBI issued shampoo makes her feel a little dizzy. She melts into the younger woman pinning her gently against the wall parting her lips gently touching the tip of her tongue to the other. Clarice swallows hard and pushes back playfully against Dana's hold on her. She smiles against the other woman as she kisses her deeper. Her teeth cautiously graze over Dana's lower lip. 

Dana gasps and holds her tighter pressing her leg between Clarice's feeling her heat. She kisses her neck and begins nibbling on the lobe of her ear dexterous lips and teeth avoiding removing her stud earrings. Clarice sighs at the touch nuzzling into Dana's pale trying desperately not to gasp and moan as though someone might walk in on them. Her skin is on fire at the attention to her sensitive ears she's barely able to keep herself together when Dana presses harder into her. Though this could be better explored in a soft bed and not on the hard linoleum of the kitchen. 

  
"Hey, Scully, not that this isn't amazing but didn't you want that cup of coffee?" Clarice gasps between kisses. Dana growls low in her throat territorial and full of desire.   
"You're right, I've wasted enough time for now, I'm going to take this pot with me and finish studying. I'll be wide awake when I see you in an hour, Starling." Dana kisses Clarice again deep and hard nipping at her lip as she pulls away. Clarice stares as the redhead walks away from her she doesn't move from her spot against the wall until she leaves true to word with the hot pot of coffee and an empty cup. <i> Here's hoping she'll leave enough for me when I show up later</i> Excited and nervous Clarice slips her headphones back on and heads back to her room to freshen up for her date. 


End file.
